Drink From Me And Live Forever
by Asrafarel
Summary: vampires, sang, AU, on essaye d'éviter le OOC, possibilité d'apparition de persos originaux, europe médiévale et forever nonyaoi TTv EDIT chapitre1, chapitre 2 ON
1. Petits tracas sanglants

**Disclaimer **: S'PAS A MOA TENIPOURRI….euh…puri…héhé…cough  
Pas plus que le titre de cette fic d'ailleurs, puisque c'est le début du refrain de Transylvanya de Malice Mizer. :D''''

**Principe** : s'une fic avec des vampires (ouais…carrément XD), même que j'aime pas les trucs de vampires (d'où l'intérêt), mais comme je suis en plein dans la lecture d'un bouquin de RPGame très bien ; Vampire : the Dark Age (qu'est pas à moi non plus), je me suis sentie zuper inspirée (j'vous jure --). J'ai cogité quelques heures…et j'ai toujours pas tous les détails (voire la trame principale ) bien en place, mais s'pas grave ! Je lance le premier chapitre. Pour une fois je vais faire autre chose que du one-shot. Nfu (comme dirait l'autre que c'est aussi copyrighted par lui, même si il fait pas vraiment Nfu. -- Compliquée cette phrase ).

**People** : principalement Mizuki (wa…sans déconner ? XD), Akaya, Kyo (Kiyosumi hein ? --) et Hyotei. -- (mon problème c'est que je sais pas quoi faire des autres. ''') Mais comme rien n'est vraiment défini, je ne peux pas dire exactement. Advienne que pourra. (Par contre ne comptez pas sur Seigaku…ou alors de très loin, une rumeur et encore --)

**Bonus** : Comme c'est sensé être une fic sérieuse, mais que j'aime bien délirer ; un chapitre en vaudra 2 pour la bonne raison que je vais poster en même temps que chaque chapitre la rubrique : _Les choses qu'on ne sait pas_. En espérant que ça ne fasse pas rire que moi. XD''' En plus au début de chaque chapitre vous aurez droit à l'url d'une fiche perso de vampire (pour les rôles principaux de cette fic -- je vais pas m'amuser à en faire 40 douze, à moins que cela ne me soit expressément demandé XD). Comme c'est sensé être une fic sérieuse, mais que j'aime bien délirer ; un chapitre en vaudra 2 pour la bonne raison que je vais poster en même temps que chaque chapitre la rubrique. En espérant que ça ne fasse pas rire que moi. XD''' En plus au début de chaque chapitre vous aurez droit à l'url d'une fiche perso de vampire (pour les rôles principaux de cette fic -- je vais pas m'amuser à en faire 40 douze, à moins que cela ne me soit expressément demandé XD).

Bon….c'est aussi un peu un cadeau d'annif pour quelqu'un. -- j'avoue. -- Mais ça elle le sait pas encore. XD '''

_**Chapitre Premier** : Petits tracas sanglants_

Coventry, Angleterre, treizième siècle. L'an de grâce 1234 étalait toute sa splendeur gothique sous les fenêtres soigneusement obstruées du palais de Mercia, héritage direct de lady Godiva; figure emblématique de l'histoire urbaine du début de ce Moyen-Âge. De l'intérieur, la bâtisse était plongée dans une nuit profonde, excepté pour les quelques torches semées au bonheur de certains couloirs et dont la flamme était tellement couverte, que la lumière tamisée qu'elles renvoyaient éclairait avec peine la pierre noire. Néanmoins assez pour éclairer deux silouhette dont les vêtements renvoyaient des reflets de soieries pour l'un et des éclairs métalliques pour l'autre.  
-J'ai vraiment tendance à penser...  
Un sourcil s'arcquat déclicatement; contrariété.  
-...qu'il y a un traître parmis nous...  
Un soupire agacé lui répondit.  
-Ecoute, Atobe, je te l'ai déjà expliqué un bon demi-milliard de fois, que je n'ai pas UN seul traître dans mes rangs. Tu fais fausse route, il n'y a pas une seule taupe chez nous!  
-Shishido...  
...posat ses main sur ses hanches en laissant échapper un grognement sourd, relevat la tête vers son supérieur hiérarchique et le toisat, agacé.  
-...c'est juste que ton niveau d'empathie doit être inférieur au sien...  
Il y eut une réplique plus crachée que dite, le raclement de semelles sur le sol et denouveau le silence. Ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers la salle de séjour et émergèrent en pleine lumière.  
Le maître du domaine, Atobe Keigo; Lasombra de dixième génération, finement empourpré de soieries et de satin noir aux bordures dorées et le maître de guerre, Shishido Ryoh; Ventrue de onzième génération, enserrés dans toutes les mailles de son armure. Près du feu, aussi également amoidri dans sa vivacité que les autres sources de lumière, une silouhette se détachait en contre-jour, occupée à lire, et sans relever la tête s'adressa au Précepteur.  
-C'est véritablement handicapant cette faiblesse de ton sang...  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de lumière pour lire, que je sache.  
-Pas plus que de tes lunettes.  
-Shishido je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
-Déjà que c'est hors de prix comme babiole.  
Keigo leva la main; coupant court aux infantilismes de ses alliés.  
-Vous vous accomoderez tous les deux des aléas de mon sang, définitivement. Il y a des choses qui me préoccupent davantage, en ce moment, que le fait de ne pouvoir me voir dans une glace et de brûler au soleil. Oshitari, s'il te plait...  
Avec un soupire fatigué le Grand Sénéchal, Oshitari Yuushi; Toreador de dixième génération, se leva, passa une main fort peu énergique sur son habit bleu nuit et blanc nacre pour le défroisser et se tourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs.  
-Comme vous le savez le Cercle englobe deux cent vampires, quelques milliers de ghoules, plusieurs contacts mortels et enfin les villes de Leominster, Worcester, Evesham, Burton-on-Trent, Hereford, Stowe et Chester. Depuis le début de l'incident un bon millier de goules a été massacré, trois de nos généraux se sont plaint de la mort de plusieurs de leurs infants, les abbayes de Evesham, Stowe, Hereford et Leominster ont été profanées….  
-Combien d'infants ont-ils été détruits ?  
Le Sénéchal leva vaguement les yeux des enluminuresvers le Lasombra.  
-Environ une huitaine.  
-Pour trois généraux seulement...c'est beaucoup...il va falloir que je conmmence à restreindre les étreintes. Note ça, Oshitari et transmet-le à Taki.  
Il le fit, mentalement.  
-...profanées, disais-je. Les causes de leurs morts ne sont pas encore connues, nos médecins légistes y travaillent en ce moment même, tout ce que nous savons c'est que les lupins n'y sont pour rien.  
-Il ne manquerait plus que ça.  
Shishido leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Un problème, Shishido?  
-Non, si on ne se bat pas contre des lupins, aucun. Il n'empêche que je voudrais bien savoir comment tu vas faire pour règler le problème. Si d'après toi il y a un traître, il faut vraiment qu'il soit bien placé pour pouvoir ordonner sur quatre sites à la fois. Sans compter que...  
Yuushi roula son parchemin, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, braqua ses yeux sur le WarLord et dans un murmure grave, fini la phrase laissée en suspens:  
-...que ce sont tes terres, oui...

-Je te conseille d'aller _le_ trouver..._il _est indépendant et renommé dans son domaine, jusque chez les humains.  
Sakaki était également pied et poings liés lorsqu'il transmit ce conseil au Lasombra. S'il y avait effectivement un traître à Hyotei, en sa qualité d'allié mortel, il était sérieusement menacé. L'aide ne pouvait venir que de l'extérieur cette fois-ci; Keigo se saisit de la fine tablette de cire qu'on lui tendait.

A.N: Bon, c'est un peu confus pour le moment...ça mérite même des dessins d'ailleurs. -- il faut que je remédie à ça. Mais dans l'ensemble c'est posé et ça se clarifie dans les confins de mon cerveau. Ce qui n'est pas si mal dans le fond. -- Je me suis basée sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre, Lady Godiva et tout le bazar, mais vous excuserez les interprétations et les cafouillages, l'histoire médiéval anglaise c'est pas mon fort et j'ai bien encore la moitié de mon bouquin sur les Caïnites à lire. XD"" Comme j'ai utilisé des termes spécifiques, je vous invite à vous référer à la première édition des_ Choses qu'on ne sait pas_, j'y ai inclu un lexique. Voilà et merci d'avoir lu. TTv


	2. Les choses qu'on ne sait pas v1

_Les Choses qu'on ne sait/dit pas. --_

Shishido : On me fait passer pour un traître, là ! Y'a un type qui cherche à mourir plutôt que prévu, j'ai l'impression ! Xxxx

Yoshi : …..je…joue…un…cadavre….un cadavre avec de longues dents….je suis passé de tennisman à cadavre ambulant….

Keigo : Moi, je suis pleinement satisfait de mon modeste rôle de dirigeant. -.-

Yoshi : …..un cadavre…qui boit du sang…secoué de spasmes rien que d'y penser

Shishido :…t'as qu'à penser à la vision romantique du vampire, le kitsch tout ça… MAIS MOI PAR CONTRE JE SUIS PRESQUE UN TRAITRE ! JE SUIS UN HOMME TRAHIS ! C'est quand même vachement plus grave que ton existentialisme à deux yens.

Yoshi : ça ne me console absolument pas ! TTx

Keigo : on m'ignore, là….Xxxxx

_Lexique_

Alors, théoriquement dans cette partie vous devriez trouver de quoi vous éclairer si vous ne connaissez pas le jeu. Comme je possède la nouvelle édition (un peu pourrie ), c'est vaguement mal traduit ou mal repris de l'anglais, mais tant pis, ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

Les modifs d'Asra, d'abord :

Le Cercle : ben c'est Hyotei tout bêtement. Le Cercle Hyotien : qui comprend les gens, les villes et les domaines.

Les Clans : Tous les membres (ex-regulars tennisman '') importants du Cercle, et même les petits vampires (les 200 poussières là) sont issus dans clans nobles (majoritairement des Ventrues, des Toréadors et des Brujah).

D'après le bouquin :

Les Clans : (tiré du bouquin, résumé en une ligne, c'est vaguement représentatif, mais ça donne une certaine idée, même si elle est stéréotypée, je vais pas vous imposer les 30 pages de description) les nobles :

_Brujah_ : de fiers croisés en colère (oui…bon….euh…ça leur arrive d'utiliser leurs neurones aussi)

_Cappadociens_ : de froids érudits de la mort (c'est un peu restrictif, hein ? tous les Cappadocs sont pas nécromants)

_Lasombra_ : de riches et décadents manipulateurs (oui, surtout de formidables dirigeants politiques)

_Toréador_ : des prédateurs sociaux patentés (amoureux de l'art en général, tout ce qui est beau est digne d'être aimé en gros…très gros…)

_Tzimices_ : seigneurs inhumains des terres sauvages (mouais…inhumains, parce qu'ils ont la discipline métamorphose, c'est pas de naissance --'')

_Ventrues_ : des ambitieux en quête de pouvoir sur le trône ou en coulisse (et surtout de formidables guerriers)

Les bas clans

_Assamite_ : les régisseurs et les juges des caïnites (voui…enfin des assassin quoi XD')

_Sethite_ : nihilistes anarchistes, descendants du dieu sombre (Seth, le 3eme mortel, pas celui de la mythologie égyptienne)

_Gangrel _: vagabonds sauvages (des hommes de la nature quoi XD)

_Malakavien_ : des visionnaires et des oracles qui inspirent la peur (mes préférés TxT)

_Nosferatu_ : des fouineurs et des pénitents difformes (et d'excellents conseillers, mais vous n'en trouverez pas dans cette fic, aucun perso de tenipuri n'est assez laid pour être Nosferatu et je n'avais envie d'en enlaidir aucun --)

_Ravnos_ : des vagabonds et des corrupteurs indépendants (des fourbasses TT)

_Tremere_ : des usurpateurs innovateurs (accessoirement les assassins d'un des pères de lignée : Saulot)

Caïnites : les descendants de Caïn, considéré comme le père de tous les vampires (le fils d'Adam et Eve, frère d'Abel et de Seth (Seth n'existant pas dans la bible, hein ? tout ça est revu et corrigé). Les Caïnites sont les Vampires donc.

La faiblesse de ton sang : Les Lasombras sont extrêmement sensible à la lumière vive et subissent deux fois plus de dégâts que les autres vampires s'ils sont exposés à la lumière du soleil. Et les miroirs ne renvoient pas non plus leur reflet.

Précepteur : surnom des Lasombras

Empathie : talent caïnite à discerner le vrai du faux.

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout pour comprendre le début, de toute façon je ferais des ajouts au fur et à mesure.

Pas de fiche perso pour ce chapitre (j'ai pas eut le temps de la faire --), mais les cartes nécessaires pour situer la région où se passe l'action.

D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que j'ai été obligée de faire en Europe, parce que les vampire aux japon, à part 2 Gangrels et 3 vagues Tzimices, je sais pas si j'aurais trouvé grand-chose. XD''

http/sukinafuyu.free.fr/nweun.JPG

http/sukinafuyu.free.fr/mapareastowe.gif


	3. Desheru

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas acheté les droits d'un chapitre à l'autre.

**Blague à part:** bon, je viens de rentrer...j'ai tous mes documents de base sur un autre pc, mais ce n'est pas grave. -- en attendant les fiches je vais tenter de me débrouiller avec mes souvenirs de plots. -- Mais visiblement mes vampires n'intéressent personne. TT

**Chapitre 2:** Desheru

_-J'irais moi-même!  
__-Mais...  
__-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne! Les compétences de cet homme ne se louent pas par le biais d'un messager, aussi haut-gradé soit-il, Shishido!_

...avait-il dit. Soit. Ceci dit il n'était pas prudent pour le Seigneur de Hyotei d'aller et de venir sans escorte. Non que Keigo ne soit pas assez fort pour se défendre, mais malgré ses respectables talents de guerrier sa mort ultime serait trop profitable à d'autres pour que les chances d'assassinat furent nulles...et les _Haschischins_ Assamites étaient de loin trop 'motivés' pour ne pas saisir toutes les occasions. Il pesta, non pas à cause du mauvais temps cette nuit là, non pas qu'il s'inquiéta que Taki ne fut pas capable de tenir le Cercle en son absence, mais surtout pour la bonne raison qu'il lui fallait aller jusqu'en France pour trouver l'individu qu'il cherchait.

Le voyage aurait certainement pris plusieurs semaines à un mortel, mais les lois vampiriques défiants toute réalité le trajet ne prit que trois nuit au Lasombra, qui se félicita plus que jamais d'être passé maître en Obténébration. La capacité pré-citée lui permettant de pénétrer dans une ombre pour émerger d'une autre plus éloignée. Ainsi les nombreux kilomètres qu'il eut à parcourirent se résumèrent à quelques pas, sa monture infernale écumant à chaque plongée. L'enfer d'Arhiman faisait étinceler ses yeux rouges de façon surnaturelle.  
-Y'aurait moyen de voyager autrement?  
Brailla-t-on derrière lui. C'est ce qui rappella à Keigo l'existence de son passager: un Belluaire dont la flamboyante chevelure rousse donnait la discrète information de son appartenance au clan Séthite. Il se maudit trois fois.  
-Non!  
De plus l'énergumène avait tendance à rouler les 'r' de façon prononcée...  
-Vraiment?...parce que je déteste ça!  
...et cela lui portait sur les nerfs.

Il l'avait rencontré lors de la première nuit, en bien mauvaise posture d'ailleurs. En tant que Précepteur bien informé il savait que les Disciples de Seth se trouvaient actuellement en conflit interne; la branche se divisait en deux: les fanatiques intégristes du dieu et les _Desheru._ Ces derniers d'origine grecque ou française, étreints en masse pour la couleur de leur cheveux, sensée être la marque de Seth lui-même,créent leurs lignées sans se soucier des préceptes de leurs anciens et de leur foi invétérée. Séthites malgré eux en somme.  
Même sachant cela, Keigo n'aurait jamais imaginé que des Disciples, les plus réactionnaires soient-ils, puissent s'en prendre à des membres de leur propre sang. La Diablerie étant un crime de premier ordre pour la plupart des Caïnites, plus grand encore contre son sang.Pourtant, lorsqu'il surgit dans la clairière, son arrivée rendue silencieuse par les ombres, le pauvre Desheru était bien près de se faire occire par ses pairs.

Fous qu'ils avaient alors été de vouloir s'en prendre à lui...

Ils pouvaient bien maîtriser l'Occultation, les Lasombras restaient les maîtres absolus de la nuit et de ses ombres. Les bras d'Arhiman eurent raison d'eux en un instant; les corps tombèrent lourdement au sol et le sang poisseux s'imprégnat profondément dans la terre. L'autre bondit en avant...et le remercia chaleureusement de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Keigo s'apprêtait à lui répliquer qu'il avait agit dans le simple but de sauver sa propre vie, qu'il valait aussi, selon lui, bien mieux étouffer les diableristes dans l'oeuf (bien que son propre clan pratiqua l'Amaranthe à l'occasion, il s'en déresponsabilisa en songeant que l'acte devait tout de même être admis par le Comité), que de pareils êtres pouvaient acquérir trop de pouvoirs et de dépendance de l'acte en question et un tas d'autres choses fort bien pensées, mais il n'en eut malheureusement pas le loisir. Le Desheru monta en croupe le plus naturellement du monde, éperrona la monture sans oublier la délicate attention qu'il eut à signifier au Lasombra l'endroit où il désirait se rendre. Ce qui ne lui valut rien de mieux que de finir à terre, le nez endolorie par le dos d'une main dont le propriétaire avait pris tous les soins du monde à rendre cruellement efficace dans sa précision. En attendant qu'il ne se relève, Keigo pesait le pour et le contre de l'écraser sous les sabots de son cheval jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fit plus qu'un avec le sol. Mais le sans-gêne le persuada de l'épargner avec un argument complètement inattendu; il se frottait toujours le nez lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui et demanda:  
-Au fait, Mister Lasombra, le jour va bientôt se lever, vous n'avez pas peur de brûler vif...?  
Ce qui exaspérait le plus Keigo était l'innocence de sa question. Une absence complète de moquerie.  
-Et toi-même?  
Sa voix sonnait dangereusement agacée.  
-Ho moi...je suis un Belluaire, j'ai l'habitude. Des refuges pour fuir le jour...  
Il étendit la main sur la forêt qui les encerclait.  
-...je peux en trouver partout.  
Son air de confidence ne lui valut rien de mieux que de se faire étrangler par une ombre, mais dans le même temps lui épargna de se faire piétiner par un canasson ghoule. Keigo avait à tout prix (imposé par lui) besoin d'un repair sûr pour passer le jour. Sinon la faiblesse de son sang le consumerait tout entier au premier rayon.  
-Tu me dois la vie...  
Le Desheru comprit immédiatement et leva les bras en signe de capitulation.  
-Je te trouverai un abris pour le jour.

En y pensant Le Précepteur s'était encore trouvé chanceux. L'autre savait même où se trouvait le Vampire qu'il cherchait. Mais après avoir voyager trois nuits avec lui, Keigo était revenu sur ses paroles (non émises): lui arracher le coeur était depuis devenu son plus grand souhait. Sengoku Kiyosumi, Séthite desheru, belluaire de son état était un vrai moulin à paroles.

-----------------

N.A.: J'aurais jamais cru que Kyo arriverait aussi tôt. O-O


	4. Les choses qu'on ne sait pas v2

_Les Choses qu'on ne sait pas_

Bon...c'était un chapitre assez technique dans les termes. je vais essayer de faire simple.  
Vous verrez d'ici un chapitre ou deux ce sera plus clair, faut juste faire rentrer les termes spéciaux. --  
Je sais...le mystère flotte...nyoooh qui est ce mystérieux individu..? fuahahahaha

-Intervention Kiyosumienne- "J'AI ETE BOUFFE PARCE QUE J'ETAIS ROUX! TxT"-fin de l'intervention Kiyosumienne-

**mort ultime**: mort définitive du vampire (ben oui c'est logique --)

**Haschischin**: assassin arabe drogué à l'opium pour tuer.

**Obténébration**: faculté des Lasombras à utiliser les ombres, il y a 6 niveaux, Keigo les a tous acquis (ndKeigo: bien entendu! -.-). Arhiman étant l'entité qui règne sur les ombres. les bras d'Arhiman en sont une variante: c'est la faculté d'utiliser les ombres comme une arme.

**Monture Démoniaque**: cheval ghoule invoqué par Keigo. à moins d'une particularité les animaux mortels réagissent mal aux vampires. Ils compensent avec des ghoules.

**SéthitesDisciples de Seth** (le dieu Egyptien et non pas le frère de Cain et Abel selon la légende vampirique) les Desheru sont les Séthites roux (mais je crois que vous l'aviez bien compris --)

**Belluaire**: rôdeur, les Belluaires font d'excellents éclaireurs, trappeurs, etc...

**DiablerieAmaranthe**: acte de boire TOUT le sang d'un autre vampire, différent de se nourrir d'avec un mortel (la victime ne meurt pas et tout le sang n'est pas requis). Considéré comme un crime sauf chez les Assamites, les Tremeres et les Lasombras si l'acte est approuvé par le **Comité**: Amici Noctis.

**Occultation**: capacité des Séthites à utiliser les ombres (mais de manière différente des Lasombras).

Les Lasombras sont le seul clan aussi excessivement sensibles à la lumière du soleil. C'est pour ça que c'est un vrai problème pour Keigo, il ne peut en aucun cas acquérir la discipline Endurance qui le rendrait plus résistant à la lumière.

Voilà...je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire pour ce chapitre.


End file.
